User talk:Per Ankh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kopakamata97 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kopakamata97 (Talk) 19:37, December 13, 2010 Oh...I'm good...I want it to be recognized. I would like to know who's talking to me, so please remember the four '~'s at the of your post. Thank you. Per Ankh 02:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sorry, but I don't think I made that article. I just added the pics. In fact, the only pages I made are the ones on my page and a couple other. Other than that, I just uploaded pics. White Star Line 01:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Actually, the bad grammar and skin-and-bones articles are what inspired me to fix this place up. I've just been busy. ^^; White Star Line 20:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, SatCM came out around the same time as Halo. And we all know which one became more of a success.... White Star Line 00:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a mess. I don't spend any time on Fanfiction.net, since I don't read much fanfiction. I spend more time on Devianart. White Star Line 00:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool. White Star Line 01:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, you can't move a wiki. But you could put a logo in the spot where it says "Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy wiki". If not, I made a seperate Sphinx wiki awhile back called "Sphinxipedia", but you'd have to build every article from scratch. White Star Line 01:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen Tutankhamunity. That's where I got all my pics and alot more info. Y'know, I bet a "mysteries" page would be great to put here. White Star Line 01:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, stuff like that. And maybe a page for beta shots, and stuff that didn't make it to the final game? White Star Line 01:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep. There was a flying lion form of Sphinx shown in early trailers, but it was cut to make more room for the Mummy. There's that and alot more in the Mysteries section on Tutankhamunity. White Star Line 02:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep. White Star Line 14:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) You can go ahead. ^^ White Star Line 22:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Damn it...Well, since this wiki has no active admins, you should go over to Community Central and ask to become Beaurocrat. That's the only way to get rid of vandals and delete pages. White Star Line 00:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm not that active on this wiki, so I don't think I could help much. :/ White Star Line 15:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, nobody but the staff can make you an admin or 'crat, considering the only admin hasn't been on in months. White Star Line 16:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) That actually happens prett often. Creators abandon their wikis to trolls and vandals just because they didn't get popular. Kinda sad, but that's why trhe Staff allows you to adopt wikis. White Star Line 20:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) You should. ^^ I think you'd be pretty good at it. White Star Line 20:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool. :D White Star Line 20:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No prob. ^^ White Star Line 20:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. White Star Line 20:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that'll work just fine. all yopu have to do now is wait a few days for them to reply. ^^ White Star Line 20:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Whoa the background is gone...but I like it! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 14:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) spam page Ok...will do! That page is so stupid...I'm gonna find out who wrote it and block 'em. Anyways, thanks for posting images. All I ask is that you categorize them (non-categorized articles/images bug me). Thanks again! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 00:51, June 4, 2012 (UTC) (you can also contact me as User:CC-4500, but I'm less active there) background the background rocks...but I didn't do it! o.o I wonder who did it's awesome. And btw, feel free to take on patrol duty. monsters? which monsters are you referring to? all of them? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 20:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) great idea OMG if the entire sequel was based on my wiki..........-passes out- whoa I'd be so happy! Alright. I'll work on editing the pages, you can start posting images, and we'll get things done 2x as fast ;) --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 20:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) PS. Fanon is accepted as long as it is written as your own article (example: User:Kopakamata97/Sphinx Infinities) kk Sadly, I don't know how to attract more fans unless we somehow advertise online (YouTube, maybe?). I've got some friends that are pretty high up on the wiki ladder, so I'll try to get them to help us. Well, looks like I'll be busy on the monster pages. Good luck....and big bulls rock...fave enemy of the game. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 20:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) lol Thanks for being such an active user...that's what our wiki needs. Anyways, let's try to get the articles mostly uniform and not so scattered looking. If you are good with creating templates, that'd be an awesome help. We need character boxes, location boxes, item boxes, etc. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:04, June 6, 2012 (UTC) templates yeah...me neither...I kind of suck at it. Maybe one of my friends could help....but I just learn by screwing around on my sandbox... --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ok good idea. I've got a few templates (back when I was actually good with coding) I can mess with. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:17, June 6, 2012 (UTC) templates I just started Template:Monster Box plan to post that on each of the pages Decided that the basic uniform for all the monster pages will be Big Bull...I like its layout. Anyways, I'll go online and surf through a few pictures... --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) thanks thanks. want to work on the template? i'm not sure what to do...lol --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) imgs nice images...I'll check GameFaqs and GameSpot. they've always got some images. And thanks for giving it a go. I'm a member of Custom Bionicle...and that's where the template is from.. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking to put it at the bottom of each wiki page. I think pages look awesome with those templates...but that's just me. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 21:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Idea I agree. If you get bored, though, feel free to mess around with it. "prettying" up the pages might take a lot of time....but who knows. :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 23:27, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ok I'll see if I can give it another try...but I just don't want to really mess it up. Aw, heck, it's worth a try. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 00:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :/ :/ that's too bad. Try these: www.gamefaqs.com www.gamespot.com thanks thanks, but gotta go. cya later. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 00:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) thx thanks. -falls asleep- stupid items. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 22:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {dips a scarab in chocolate, then eats it} Mmm....crunchy --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 22:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC) {kicks back and relaxes at the Beduin Outpost} hmm...maybe I should visit Ketta and her husband? Nah...they are all the way on the other side of Heliopolis... {Sphinx begins singing 'Like Toy Soldiers'} Ah this is relaxing. {Sphinx raises one eyebrow} Hey Tut, you know the song? Awesome {Sphinx sighs} Not even performers? lol yes good idea. comedy? sounds good...I am randomly listening to mariachi music right now....ca't understand a word. lol cool idea i probably sound stupid for asking...but what are the Kane Chronicles? huh. looks cool. lol. sphinx can find a amulet called "Amulet of Brooklyn" and he'll look at it like "what the heck" and use it. you know the rest. xD go ahead and start it, and I can join in it sounds good Great to have another editor onboard. I'll help with the fic as much as I can, but I'm busy on multiple wikis. I'll do my best. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']] [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 20:33, June 10, 2012 (UTC) that's great We're in dire need of that information. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 20:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) that's what I've got for now. it's going to be changed on a weekly basis (I hope to remember) --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 02:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Oh, did you see the "template" I created (SATCM:Monster Layout --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 02:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) lol. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 03:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) brooklyn. oh, hey, want to work on the monster conversion project with me? and would you like an awesome signature? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 03:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ok. thanks. if you ever change your mind on the sig, just holla. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 03:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) hello I'm gonna create a YouTube channel to promote the wiki! :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 18:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) SphinxWiki is the title...I wanted SphinxandtheCursedMummyWiki...but it was too long. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 20:07, June 13, 2012 (UTC) email me at sphinxandthecursedmummywiki@gmail.com if you have anything you wanna share for the channel good idea good idea. www.youtube.com/user/sphinxwiki --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 00:45, June 14, 2012 (UTC) kk. will post one now. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 00:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ps. do you know how to use screencapture on a game? check out the new channel look: http://www.youtube.com/user/SphinxWiki thanks. and that's weird. Random Ranaun is missing too o,o heheh. good luck. anyways, my regular youtube channel is http://www.youtube.com/user/mandalorian1428 --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 01:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) kk. kewl. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 01:25, June 14, 2012 (UTC) THAT WAS A GREAT AD IDEA! I'M GONNA GET GOING ON IT NOW! if you have any sphinx-related videos, post 'em on your channel, mark them as private (let the sphinxwiki channel be able to view it), and then I'll download/post it to the new channel! :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 01:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "monsters" is finished being made. now, to upload it. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 02:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) o.o thanks! all I suggest is be careful of the language. it's one of our rules. sorry, but I just wanted to remind you. ;) thanks again --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) idk. What we really need are 'Journal Descriptions' and 'Museum Descriptions'. We could look online for that. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) oh ok. what happened to that user that was gathering the data? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ok. I've been searching for videos to post to our wiki channel...and this video is awful http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wimpH_qVemo&feature=g-all-u --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:31, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ikr? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) totally. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) We also need to work on creating pages for locations/characters as well as editing our pre-existing articles. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) those two should have their own articles. the goal is to create a wiki for every frickin' object! WHOO! that was a little bit over-the-top....--[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I know we don't. But, I'm saying please don't fuse them because the two items are are different than a chacter. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:55, June 14, 2012 (UTC) http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/589668-sphinx-and-the-cursed-mummy/faqs/28265 looks cool no. blood and post are different than regular ra. we can have it where it says "main article:example" one of those i know, but if we keep the pages, the wiki is more attractive. I've been working on the stubs the other category is a glitch. I did add a category 'Amulet', but it's weird. I can't get the category to go away (the transportation one). I have been working on Abydos Jewels but couldn't find the names of some of the jewels if you know them. ok. luckily, I'm replaying the game now so I can probably round up some data. oh, I noticed that the List of Monsters is incomplete! :O I'll add that. I'm working on that article at the moment :D. Wow I love cleaning wikis....--[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 18:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) yeah. i'm still high on that feeling. Abydos Museum << tell me how this looks plz {starts to slur speech} What do you mean could? I already did! lol. out of curiosity, how'd you discover this hidden treasure? sweet present. I got it at GameStop because I was big-time into Egypt (which I still am...the old stuff, I mean). I've been into Egypt since I was three, so anything old egyptian is awesome. but omg the historical element of the game is so off xD. Ahkenaten was Nefertiti's husband, and they were generations before Tut. lol oh yeah...sorry lol. it's been a while since I read about this stuff...curse you Star Wars...making me forget all my egypt information just to remember all the minor details.....omg i feel like an idiot... what might it be? xD I plan to do more Egyptian reading this summer. BTW, they found out how Tut died. Do you know how? I do. whaha nope. Malaria. yeah. he got injured and got all infected...curse you, germs yeah...ow... yeah...and especially back then...medicine was so crude... I think some of the worst medicine was practiced in the 1800s....dentistry was just awful....but back to the egyptians...yeah...they rocked yeah you're right. lol Do you have the sphinx soundtrack in Mp3 format? I have it if you want it --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 19:17, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ok. http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBD742CF6A78E1C8E&feature=view_all You'll need realplayer. http://realplayer.com sorry I can't upload Mp3's...I tried...this is all I can do. Hopefully it'll work for you no problem. you're my best editor. if you like editing/constructing pages, I have other wikis that need help...but they are wikis for my youtube videos. http://animationcity.wikia.com http://starwarstgw.wikia.com http://olbumbum.wikia.com no problem. now let's clean this wiki! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 19:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC) nice. I've got a website (http://makutateridax28.wix.com/gamingworld it's under construction) that will have it's own game walkthroughs. I'll post one on here once its done. I love writing FAQs...and the users on the site love them. :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 19:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm working on articles alphabetically. Alll of the "a's" are about done. seems I've gotten this whole reorganizing a wiki down to a science. I've done it on other wikis that needed it. pretty soon the Wiki Community will be pretty well structured. hey, you've got no idea how much I appreciate your work on this wiki. {gives Per Ankh a high-five} ;) I've got to go soon, but I've got a few assignments for you if you want to give 'em a shot! * create a location template called "Template:Location" (similar to Template:Character and Template:Item) * create a box like Template:MonsterList but for characters and locations thanks k thanks. kopaka - out the a-z project is going really well. i just completed 'b'. the main page's poll has been moved to Wiki Poll lol. oh, I've been adding the Museum descriptions and I found the name of the third jewl - The Jewel of Edfu --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 19:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) if you are ever looking for things to do, there's a category I just created called "Articles that need editing". It's not finished, but the article for Characters has links that are not consistant to other links. thanks! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 19:19, June 16, 2012 (UTC) stubs are just short articles. the category I created was for the kind that just need cleaning. I will do it. However, I'm busy creating an animated show at the moment (awesome, right?). So can't do it now but I will. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 00:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ps. do you play the "Mystery Case Files" games? Particularly the Ravenhearst series? k. ;) by the way, the games rock...plus you can get them cheap these days. they're pc games...i don't know if you know of them or not. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 00:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ok. if you do have the chance though, those games are worth checkin out --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 01:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC)